A date to remember
by cynarabueno
Summary: AU. Regina is a very successful architect who runs her own company in NYC. She has no time nor need for love. Although, to spice things a little, she allows herself to indulge in a date per person, in order to get some action – no strings attached. Would she change her own rules after meeting a beautiful blonde? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here I am again, after a while. Going back to university to do my Masters is really sucking up my time entirely, but I trust this as a time off from all this hectic scenario. This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction and I am quite excited. Remembering those who don't follow me: English is not my first language, so excuse any typos or errors. If everything goes accordingly to the plan, this story will have 20 chapters – more or less. And, of course, let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Buzzling horns and the sound of traffic are the most common thing in New York. After a while, even the noise of ambulances would fade away in the cacophony of the big apple. You get use to it. Lots of people had trouble sleeping after moving to the city, but Regina wasn't one of them. She <em>liked<em>. The concrete jungle always made her feel in control of everything, because that she knew. Living in New York for past 10 years now – since after she graduated, really – was the closest thing she could say about the sense of _belonging_ somewhere. She did, indeed.

Briefcase on her left hand, and a coffee on the right, heels clicked soundly against warm pavement, while she made her way for another day at work. A pair of well-pressed suit pants and a very crisp white blouse would do for another hot day in Manhattan. When beautiful Jimmy-choos met white cold marble, she swiped her card and pressed the elevator button: 74th floor.

"Good morning, Miss Mills!" The cheery redhead secretary was already following her to her office, while informing her of the latest updates and calls. She handed her the latest floor plans that just came out of the large scale printer.

"Is that all, Ariel?"

"Yes. Wait! No. You have a meeting with Mr. Spencer on the afternoon, he called to confirm." Ariel was always nervous around her. "And, Kathryn called."

"Thank you, dear." Regina grimaced. It was not that the girl wasn't competent, but she couldn't deal with so much positivity in such early hours. It was rather annoying. The girl quickly left the office and closed the door behind her. _At least she remembers_. Regina sighed. The other girl didn't last a month mostly because she couldn't do anything right, and every time Regina complained, she started to cry. I was a _nightmare_.

Sipping her coffee thoughtfully, the brunette started to plan her day. It was better to call Kathryn right away, otherwise her best friend wouldn't be out of her hair. She knew how Kat could be insistent.

"Finally!" The blonde laughed.

"Kathryn, dear, my I ask what is so important to have you call me before I even get to the office? It is 8am."

"Oh, cut the crap, Reg. I know you are an early riser anyway. I just didn't want to call your phone instead because I knew you were in the way over there and you would probably have both hands occupied. And yes, you're _that_ predictable, my friend."

"What do you want, Kathryn?" The brunette hissed. She didn't like being so transparent to her friend, and most of all, she didn't like the fact that Kathryn was implying she was _boring_. And yet, it was affecting her, so as fast as she could end this could, the best. She would have time to recompose later. "If you don't mind, I have matters to attend."

"Geez, just chill." The blonde could sound like a teenager sometimes. More than often, Regina wondered how on earth she ended up being her friend at the first place. But the blonde manage to deal with her even being her roommate in college, so that was something. "I just wanted to confirm your week's date. Is it okay for it to be on Friday?"

"Yes, it is fine, Kathryn, as always."

"You know, one of this times, you could actually try to pick your own dates, and maybe, just _maybe_, really get to know the person for a change?"

"What's the point, really? I don't _do_ relationships, as you already know well. And I don't have time. You, on the other hand, is the one who's always insisting on me going out on a date, so you might as well do your part."

"Oh, I don't mind doing it. It is kind of fun, really. See if I have good taste this week." Regina could practically feel the other woman's wink.

"I would appreciate if you could _change_ your taste a little, because I can't take the same cocky executive men, always trying to show off their accomplishments. Fees like a job interview."

"Don't worry, hon. This week, prepare yourself for a pleasant surprise!" Her friend squealed. And with that, the call was ended. Regina didn't think much of what Kathryn meant by that, but she wasn't about to get her expectations high. After all, how Kathryn could possibly begin to know what she_really_ wanted?

* * *

><p>Kathryn hung up the call and looked at her iPhone worryingly. She did actually planned another date with an executive guy, one of her boyfriend's friend from Hamptons. They golfed together. <em>Oh god.<em> Regina would most _definitely_ kill her. Deciding she better change her mind, she texted the guy with a lame excuse – not that he would mind, anyway, he was a player – and started to think who else she could call. Most of her friends were already paired with the brunette at some point, to no avail. Entering the elevator, she scrolled to her contacts list to see if she would come up with an idea. After a few floors, a good looking girl came in. Kathryn stared at her and everything clicked. _Oh she was so doing this_.

"Good morning." The older blonde started.

"Hey."

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"I guess so, yes…" The younger blonde didn't seem to get it. Do people actually talk to strangers in elevators in this city? She shrugged.

"So, sorry to be blunt, but… are you seeing someone?" Kathryn actually smiled wickedly.

"Are you actually hitting on me?" The girl was positively chocked. _That_ never happened before, especially not in her way for a job interview. Was it the glasses?

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come on you that way. Although I supposed the fact you're not against it would help…" The tip of her index finger was tapping lightly in her chin. "I'm Kathryn, by the way." She finally said, extending her hand to shake hers.

"Swan. Emma. _Emma Swan_" The girl was a little bit nervous with all the weird interaction.

"So, Miss Swan… let me rephrase that. Are you single? If yes, I would love to introduce you to my friend… I can assure you, you won't be disappointed. She's absolutely gorgeous."

"She?" Emma asked, weakly. Of course she would _love_ to go out with a girl. She knew she was a lesbian for a very long time, but even with that knowledge, all she ever had was a bunch of stolen kisses growing up, one night stands at college, and being a pariah for all her friends that wanted to _experiment_ something new. Never a relationship. Never someone that _meant _something.

"Yes, she, if you're up to it, of course. I didn't mean to assume. You are a very beautiful girl, Emma, I am sure whoever you chose to be with, men or women, would be very lucky." Kathryn finished. "Oh, this is my floor. Here, take my card. Just let me know if you're interested." With that, the elevator door closed, leaving a very confusing Emma staring blankly at a business card in front of her. _What the hell just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **And here's the second chapter. Thank you for the kind reviews. Just to let you know, I know exactly where this is going. But I don't plan it to be very obvious. I know so far it sounds a lot like fluff all the way, but it is supposed to be a little more complex than that. To me, the most interesting stories have at least some bumps in the way, so please bear with me on this, okay? I want to make this cool for you guys! And if you're wondering why some things are not yet explained, keep in mind that we will have flashbacks coming up in a few chapters. All mistakes are mine. Please review! ;)

* * *

><p>Nursing a hot coco with cinnamon, Emma kept staring at the card in her hand. Yesterday was definitely a crazy day for the blonde, and although she felt like she went pretty well on her interview, the whole elevator conversation was too unusual to be ignored.<p>

"Good morning Em!" High pitched voice snapped her out of her turmoil. "How was your interview?"

"Ugh, morning Rubes." The blonde shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She knew it went better than that, but she didn't want to jinx it. "They said they'd call me in a few days."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure you gonna get it. You were always such a good student, and that has to count as something, right?" Ruby knew the potential of her friend, and also the fact that the blonde didn't quite believe in herself. "Although you don't look worried about _that _in particular. Spill it." The brunette was smart, and was already smirking at the sight of a very blushing Emma.

"It's nothing, uh…" Emma started. How could she even begin to explain what happened in that elevator to Ruby? "A girl offered me a blind date. Sort of." At this point, Ruby's eyes were glimmering with excitement. Emma didn't like being the centre of attention, especially if her love life was the subject. "I don't even know if I'm up to it, really." Foul tentative to dismiss the subject, but the brunette wasn't having it.

"Emma! You better start talking like, right now!" She was loud. But she guessed she could be, since Emma didn't date. Emma didn't _talk_ to her about any girl. So this was new, and exciting. When Emma didn't do anything but stare at her, she continued. "Hello, I'm like your BFF. If you're not talking to me, how do you plan to handle this situation, uh? By _yourself_?"

It was true. Ruby was Emma's best friend since high school, the only one she kept, really. And the second true is that Emma didn't know what to do, and talking to someone did sound comforting. But the blonde wasn't the one for _sharing_ stuff, so it didn't come naturally. Emma sighed and tried her best to recreate the scene in front of a very ecstatic Ruby. The brunette was grinning wildly at the end, and, as a matter-of-fact, just said:

"Emma, you are _so_ going on this date!"

* * *

><p>Kathryn was a busy woman. Her Friday was being hectic, and the fashion industry was not merciful. Trying to have a bunch of skinny models to do some act was apparently, hard work. Not to mention the fact that the designer responsible for the collection was having a breakdown, and she had to deal with it on top of everything else. Her phone biped. <em>What could possibly go wrong now?<em> A deep breath was taken before looking to the screen.

**Okay, I'll do it.**

It was a simple text, from an unknown number. Firstly, she became exasperated of who and what they're supposed to do, and she started to freak out thinking that she was forgetting something. But then, another text came in.

**Sorry. It's Emma Swan, btw. That if u still want me to do it? Did I miss my chance? Oh god, I'm rambling. Sorry. Okay, just let me know. Bye.**

Kathryn smiled despite of herself. Emma was adorably clumsy, and at the same time, anyone could see she had a good heart. Well, Regina is not expecting for this, _definitely_. She won't be able to complain about the fact that her friend didn't know how to diversify. And that was already a small little victory towards her so uptight friend. Typing her phone quickly – before anyone had the chance to interrupt – she just said that the blonde was fine, and the information about where and when she was supposed to meet Regina. She wished the younger blonde good luck, and not because she was not sure of Emma, but she was a little concerned about Regina's reaction after all. The brunette wasn't very known by beaing _easy going_. Although Emma didn't need to _know_ it beforehand.

* * *

><p>"Regina Mills". The brunette answered her phone with her Bluetooth ear set, without even stopping to see who was calling. She was having a busy day and she knew everyone who would dare to call her personal number had to have a reason behind it.<p>

"Hello, Reg." The blonde smiled through the call. "I'm just calling to see if everything is set for your date tonight, what are you wearing?"

"Yes, everything is going accordingly to the plan – _as always_ – so I don't understand why you felt such an urgent need to call and check on me this particular time."

"Well, since this date is _special_, I was just wondering…"

"_Kathryn_, should I be worried?" The brunette smiled despite her almost-harsh tone. She was being playful, and Kathryn knew it. "What is so special about this one, hmm?" Her huskier voice getting the best of her and making this interaction sound very amusing.

The blonde was caught and she knew she couldn't give away her reasons and ruin her friend's surprise. Thinking fast, she just shrugged. "Nothing really, I just notice you are beyond busy today and I was wondering if you'll have time to go home and change… I can bring you something if you think you're staying late again."

Excuse in place, Kathryn could breathe again. She didn't want Regina to notice her cheerful voice and clearly high expectations on this matter. Thankfully, the brunette was already checking her schedule to see if she would indeed have enough time. "No, dear, after the contractor's meeting today at 5pm, I should be free to go home and have enough time to prepare myself. Thank you for your concern." Even when Regina sounded overly formal, her friend knew she was just guarded, and that she appreciated the effort. "Is that all?" The last thing Regina wanted is to sound ungrateful or unpleasant, but she really had a lot of work ahead of her. _Kathryn understands_.

"Yes, I'll leave you to your sketches, just one more thing. Use that black dress that I love! And good luck!" Before she could answer or ask why, Kathryn disconnected the call. Regina actually stopped for a second to think why Kat was being so mysterious and giddy, but considering the fact that she wouldn't know for now, she just dropped the subject. _Good luck? What an odd thing to say._

* * *

><p>Emma was parked across the street of the big, chic restaurant, fiddling with her phone. She knew she was exactly where she supposed to be, but her nerves were getting the best of her. The blonde looked at all those well dressed, uptown people, and she felt so out of place in her yellow bug. It never occurred to her to ask anything about her date. Kathryn said her name was Regina, and that she would be wearing black. Nothing else. And at that moment, Emma was imagining all possible scenarios she would be rejected. Regina is clearly fancy, and well, Emma isn't.<p>

The decision of driving was quickly regretted. She would have to drink to calm herself, and the whole parking in NYC was just too stressful. The façade was very minimalist, opulent but discreet, and the mix of black, wood and red highlighted the Asian theme. TAO, she read. And she could see golden lights coming from inside, and a statue with lots of extended arms which might symbolize a god or something. _Oh god, where we go._

"Good evening, Miss. How can I help you?" The hostess, dressed in a very well cut pant suit and jacket motioned Emma to approach the counter.

"Reservations under Mills, please." The blonde was dressed in a really short red dress, strapless and skin-tight. She kept fidgeting, mostly because she wasn't feeling very secure about her choice of outfit, even more now when she realized she didn't really know Regina, but Ruby assured her more than one time that she was fine. And hot. Positively _hot_.

"If you please follow me, your party is already here." _Shit. Am I late?_ Quickly glancing her phone again, she noticed she was 5 minutes late, even though she arrived 20 minutes earlier just to make sure she was at the right place. _Damn it._

In a second, all her thoughts vanished. They started to approach a table, in the back corner of the vast room. Brick old walls, rice paper and Japanese writing was all forgotten in the minute she spotted the absolutely _gorgeous_ brunette, calmly reading the wine menu. She wanted to _scream_ and run away, because she was _so_ out of her league – or so she thought, however before she could do anything, the hostess signalled her to sit, capturing the attention of the brunette. "_Konnichiwa_. I'll leave you the menu. The waiter will be here in a minute to take your orders. Enjoy."

Regina was speechless. _Is this some sort of a prank?_ She kept staring at the blonde in front of her, probably in her early twenties, and clearly, very uncomfortable. Long cascading blonde hair and beautiful green eyes that looked anywhere, everywhere but her companion. She was astonishing, that much was clear, but was she in the right place? _Was she sent by Kat?_ The brunette didn't know what to think of this situation, but finally forest eyes met her own and the girl smiled.

"Hi."

* * *

><p><strong>Ps: <em>Konnichiwa<em> is a salute in Japanese that means "Good afternoon", but in most cases, can be used any time of the day or even as a "Hello." If you still didn't see Lana Parrilla saying it in Swingtown, you're definitely missing it.**

**Ps2: A bit of a cliffhanger over here, uh? Worry not. The next chapter will be up in a few days and I can't wait to see what you guys think about this date! Feel free to leave comments and thoughts on this**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The date! Finally, right? I really hope you like it. I don't know if I made everything more confusing with the flashbacks, hope not! Just in case, just let you know that flashbacks are in _italic_. I actually wrote and re-wrote this chapter a couple of times, because I wasn't satisfied. It was such an important bit for them, and I wanted to make it right. That's why took so long! I apologize. All mistakes are mine. Please review! :)

* * *

><p>The sunbeams coming through the window fell on her body. She loved how it warmed her skin and slowly she started to wake up. Stirring lazily in the massive bed, Emma felt her whole flesh against soft Egyptian cotton. She smiled to herself. <em>Could it get any better?<em>

Finally noticing her surroundings, she realized she was alone. Although, next to the bed, a table was set with a juicy breakfast and a note. Standing up, she reached for the note while popping one of the cookies in her mouth.

"**Good morning, beautiful. I had an early meeting, didn't want to disturb you. Enjoy breakfast. –R."**

The blonde couldn't help the wide smile that appeared in her face. She was beaming. Finally sitting to have a proper breakfast, she started with eggs and bacon. Usually, she just had cereal, but today, a whole banquet was at her disposal. While eating, she couldn't stop her mind from remembering the reason why she was happy at the first place.

"_Hi."_

"_Hello, dear." Regina smiled despite of herself. She was almost feeling pity for the girl, who was _clearly_ out of her comfort zone. "Did Kathryn send you?" It wasn't very nice to ask that so bluntly, but the brunette wanted to make sure before making this more awkward for the both of them._

"_I…yeah. I mean, yes, she did… I am not what you were expecting right?" The girl started to feel really uncomfortable. Of course she _wasn't _what Regina wanted. "That's okay, I'm just gonna leave…" Getting up from her seat, the blonde started to motion her exit, but a firm but soft hand placed on her forearm held her in place._

"_Please, stay." The brunette asked sweetly. Emma just nodded and sit back, still not sure about her latest decision. "You're sure not what I was expecting…" Regina chuckled softly. "But that is not necessarily a _bad_ thing…." And she smiled. Genuinely and bright, which made the insides of Emma twitch in a pleasant way. She smiled back. "You see, Kathryn usually set me up with the most obnoxious men. So, you, you're a refreshing surprise." That said, Emma could almost feel the architect's eyes on her. She blushed furiously._

* * *

><p>Looking at the paper in front of her – the business proposal – Regina sighed. This was not going as planned, and the meeting was supposed to have started half an hour ago, but Mr. Cheng was running <em>very<em> late. She couldn't blame the old man, who was on a flight back from Hong Kong, but she was feeling impatient that morning. She tried to revise the proposal twice since she got to the office this morning, but she couldn't. Having problem concentrating was _never_ one of her issues. Today, though, a certain blonde was occupying her mind.

_The waiter approached the table and snapped them from their bubble. Regina placed their order carefully, helping Emma through the process of choosing, even though the girl didn't have much of a clue of what she was doing. The brunette reassured her more than once, placing a hand on top of hers on the table. Emma couldn't explain, but Regina made her feel immediately… _safe_. And that was a rare feeling for her._

"_Would you like some wine…" The waiter eyes lingered a little too much on Emma's cleavage, and that made Regina feel over protective. She placed her hand again on top of Emma's, and emphasized the rest of the sentence. "…_dear_?" The guy looked ashamed and just cleared his throat and started to suggest the house's best wine. Regina couldn't explain why she was acting like a jealous girlfriend, but carried on anyway. The girl didn't seem to mind at all. _

"_Yes, I'd love that." How come her smile was so dazzling? And at the same time, she was so open and sincere, even though she looked like a very reserved person. Regina couldn't take her eyes off of her._

* * *

><p>Yawning, Emma pondered. One night with Regina and she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like her skin was burning only from remembering her touch, and the way she looked at her… That already was enough for making Emma crazy. But it wasn't just that. She was interested in Regina. She wanted to get to know her, to be part of her life. <em>Where that came from, Swan?<em> But she knew deep inside that meeting the brunette was about to change her life.

_While waiting for the food – which was taking a little too long – they talked about life, and their expectations. Regina told her about her work as an architect, and the fact she was absolutely passionate about her career. Emma listened to everything very interested, and nodded while sipping her wine. Regina was _mesmerizing_, and that was making her positively hot. Or maybe was the wine. _When was the last time I ate?

_Apparently, too long. Emma talked about her student life, how she manage to get a scholarship, how she just graduated and now she was looking for a job as a journalist. She explained she love writing, and photography, and that just made sense to her. Regina chuckled because the blonde was rambling a bit, and she was _very_ adorable. She was very beautiful, that much was clear, but she was also very bright and funny, which was a relief for Regina. For the first time in years, she was _actually_ having a good time during the date. Usually, she just endured that part so she could have what she wanted, but this… _Emma_… was very different. She couldn't exactly place why, but that much was true. Emma manage to catch her attention and she was very keen to discover why the blonde had that made her so special. _

_Even though she was clearly young – she just told Regina she was 24 – she seemed very mature for her age, very clear of what she wanted. And that surprised the brunette in a good way, because most of the girls she met at this age – mostly for job interviews – were very superficial. Emma was centered, and that appeared to have come from a not-so-sweet past. But she could disclosure that piece of information later on. _Later?

* * *

><p>Meeting finally over – after almost two hours – Regina finally sit at her table and started to make notes of the changes she would have to make in the project. Her trainee, Graham, was eagerly talking about how Mr. Cheng was famous in China, according to his Wikipedia research. Regina wasn't listening to a word, instead, her mind kept going back to the night before, where a very beautiful blonde never ceased to impress her.<p>

_Being already tipsy, Emma just wanted to keep Regina laughing, and not make a fool of herself. She discovered that every time she made the brunette laugh, butterflies would just fly up and down her stomach. And she _loved_ it. Honestly, she didn't know how a woman like Regina – who clearly has _everything_ she could possibly want in life – would want to have anything to do to her, but she wasn't about to complain. And every time the brunette would hold her hand just to make a point or get her attention, she would feel the sparkles. _Oh god.

_Regina, already noticing the effect she had on Emma, decided to spice things a little. To be fair, she was already feeling tipsy herself. After they finished the bottle of wine – and their food – they decided to order champagne and dessert. They shared a petit gateau, and though watching the brunette envelop her chocolate spoon with her mouth was already _too much_ for Emma, the breaking point was when Regina, seeming rather distracted, captured the cherry that was in the end of the champagne glass with her tongue, and chewed it, moaning a little. Emma only could _stare_ at the scene, because she was sure of two things: firstly, she never saw someone being _sexier_ than Regina at the moment. Secondly, she had just ruined her underwear for good._

_Sparkling green eyes just went dark with desire. That lit something inside Regina, and she couldn't hold any longer. She _wanted_ Emma, and she wanted her _badly_._

"_Check, please!"_

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I had to split this chapter in two since it was getting too big. However, the second part is coming later today, I just want to proof read it and see if everything's alright. Please let me know what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **As promised, part II of the date. Hope you guys are not too tired of waiting! I know that for some of you things are going a little too fast, but to be true to the characters, Regina is used to doing things that way, but it doesn't mean they have things figure out just because of that. Flashbacks in _italic_. And I probably should tell you, well, smut ahead and some language. I don't like sugar coating it. Sorry not sorry! :P Anyway, let me know what you think! All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>I can drive us…" The brunette started once they were at the front of the restaurant.<em>

"_No, no one's driving tonight." Emma stated. She was sure she could if she _wanted_, but it was not safe. Plus it was against the law and the last thing she needed was going back to jail. Not that the brunette _needed_ to know the last detail. "We are sharing a cab. Okay?" Emma didn't waited for the answer, just slid her hand on the brunette's soft arm and held her hand, tugging her slightly towards the street. Regina didn't seem to mind such intimate act, or if she did, she didn't show. She just leaned into Emma, letting her guide them._

* * *

><p><em>The car turned abruptly and Emma smashed her head on the right window. "Outch" She was already trying to massage the back of her head. <em>

"_Could you slow down, sir?" Regina demanded. And turning to Emma, she got close. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, don't worry, not the first of my many crazy rides in NYC." She chuckled. The driver didn't seem to mind, and continued to drive fast, while talking to his phone in a foreign language. He seemed to be having an argument and didn't pay any attention to them at all._

"_Are you sure? Here, let me see it." The brunette scooted further, trying to take a look. She was holding Emma's hair out of the way in order to see the injury, but with no avail so far. The car turned again and this time, Regina had to act quickly, and put her hand on the right door in order to keep Emma and her from smashing again. That move got them really close, and the blonde kept staring at red plump lips. Regina was truly worried about Emma, however when she saw the way Emma's eyes went dark with desire again, she lost track of what she was doing. They were inches apart from each other's mouth, and Emma's breathing caressed her right cheek. Seconds have passed, but to them, it was an eternity. Finally, Regina made a decision and leaned in. Emma closed the gap._

* * *

><p><em>Fireworks. Butterflies. Buzzing sounds and shining lights, all of it would not describe properly the intensity of the kiss. The moment their lips touched, it was like everything in their lives finally made sense. Like a shocking wave going through her bodies and igniting every flame of desire one would think possible. Eyes closed, they didn't stop even for breathing, and every movement seemed to amplify their arousal, making them fidget. Regina held Emma against herself and made sure the blonde wasn't even an inch apart. Emma felt like she was going on a roller coaster and the anticipation of the inevitable fall was giving her goose bumps. The brunette was equally affected, and couldn't stop the moans that kept surging in hear hoarse throat. Regina wasn't the one to be loud, but in that moment, she couldn't care less. The blonde awake a longing within herself that she didn't even know she had. It was like craving for water after being thirsty for days, and the idea of not having it, of stop having it, was enough for them not to break the kiss in any form. It was just <em>too much_, but at the same time, it wasn't _enough_._

* * *

><p>It was past 1pm and Regina felt the need to order some lunch. This whole trip to the office was taking way more than she planned to, but after the changes they agreed over the meeting, the team had to work, and Regina had to supervise. It was not that she didn't <em>trust<em> her employees, but this was a big deal. A big contract. And if Mr. Cheng was happy, they even could consider expanding the company worldwide.

It was what Regina always wanted, what she always worked for. Being successful was her only motivation to try harder, do better. Since young age, she was very ambitious, and had manage to accomplish many things. First one in class, scholarship from Harvard. Although, it is always a matter of choice, in the end of the day. Not having a love life – and dedicate all her free time to study and work – was the price she had to pay. It was lonely, but she got used to it. It was something that she could _control_, therefore, no one had power over her.

"Ariel, dear, could you order my regular?"

Somehow, the brunette felt like something changed from last night. The date went well – _that's an understatement_ – and she, for the first time since adulthood, felt like she wanted _more_ from it. And that itself was already terrifying. What she was thinking? Letting her barriers down so easily and really enjoying someone, and now she was _craving_ more. _What the hell I am going to do?_

* * *

><p>In another part of Manhattan, Emma was already ready to leave. Except she didn't <em>want<em> to, really. Ruby called her and told her that they could meet for lunch – and _demanded_ that the blonde would tell her everything about last night – but she kept looking at the apartment, and she felt a pang in her heart of thinking that she might never see it again. The place where she felt like herself, and so _free_. It wasn't the place, really, but acknowledge the fact that after she left, it all would be in the past. The date will be officially _over_, and all she'll have are memories. _Good memories, though_.

_Her back slammed against wooden door and her mouth was covered by moist lips. Agile hands started to undress her, and she felt all the arousal come back in a rush between her legs. Same hands caressed her body, now only in underwear, and she felt like she was going to wake up from this dream in any minute now. _Nope_. _Still here_. Regina didn't let her ponder on her thoughts anymore, firmly guiding her towards the bed. She pushed Emma on her back and straddled her._

_Emma was mesmerized by the beautiful brunette standing just above her hips. Regina started to undress herself, pulling the long-sleeved black dress from her shoulders. The dress was closed at front but open at the back, which made easy for her. Emma immediately tried to help her – or rather join – but the brunette took her hands off. She signaled a "no" with the tip of her index finger and motioned Emma to stay put. Slender fingers were back to the dress now, and the brunette started to put on a show, and carefully show what the blonde was desperate to see. When the dress was on her waist and Regina was standing there with her lace bra, Emma gasped. She wanted to touch her so _badly_. However, Regina was in control. _As always_. And after getting rid of the dress, along with her panties, she stood there, with only her stockings, heels and bra. The sight was dazzling, making Emma's mouth water. _

_Apparently, the brunette was in for torturing the blonde. Holding both of her hands above her head on the pillow, Regina started to rock her hips slowly against Emma's center. The blonde moaned and tried to move, in order to get a full contact, but Regina was not having it. She held the blonde in place and continued her ministrations in a cruel slow pace._

_Emma was so aroused that it begin to hurt, and Regina could feel the desperation in her eyes. Leaning in a little further, she started to suck Emma's earlobe, nipping it. Emma arched from the pain and arousal, but Regina continued. Going down her neck, she made sure she left a few marks over there. _Mine_. Emma was now panting, and the brunette noticed that she wouldn't be able to last too long, and decided to act. She opened the blonde's legs, pushed her underwear to the side, and plunged two fingers inside of her. _God, she was wet_. Emma moaned loudly and she kept going, fucking her senseless. Emma started to growl and scream, because she was so close, but Regina held her at bay a little longer. It was all part of the trick. Finally releasing her partner, the blonde came hard, screaming her name and shaking her slightly sweat body. _

_Emma felt the way her legs were numb and the fact that she couldn't even move properly. Her whole body was washed by pure pleasure and even breathe normally was not so easily accomplished. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she would pass out in any moment. Gladly, she _didn't_._

_In the meantime, Regina was lying on her side, watching the blonde's reaction. She was very pleased with herself, mostly because Emma was beautiful and totally worth pleasing. Usually, with guys, she would be the one trying to get what she wanted, not at all worried about their pleasure. Emma was different in every sense. She _wanted_ to make the most of it._

Oh, fuck_. Regina was too distracted humming to herself, she didn't notice the blonde finally moving, and placing a very well strategic head between her legs. The first swipe of a tongue made Regina open her eyes instantly, and the second made her moan despite of herself. She didn't like to _show_ how much other people could affect her. Well, how _Emma_ could affect her, because other people usually didn't. _

_The blonde was skilled and didn't wait any longer, tasting Regina in all the ways she could. The brunette was delicious, Emma thought, but the fact that she was dripping wet because of her made Emma's sex clench again. She held both of her tights apart and went deep with her mouth, sucking and biting, lapping and swiping. She was so quick that Regina couldn't hold herself, she started to tremble, and in a few minutes she was coming in a way she didn't remember ever coming before. Her throat was dry and she felt lightheaded, almost like she wanted do cry. _But why?_ The only truth she could come up with was that everything about this experience touched her deeply. _

_But before she could think about it any longer, Emma was back at her mouth, kissing her with the same passion she did before. It was like she never ceased to want her, and she enjoyed the fact that the feeling was mutual. They kissed, and kissed, and teased, and started it all again, until both of their bodies collapsed with exhaustion. It was almost morning when they fell into deep sleep, unconsciously moving close to each other, until Regina nuzzled her face in Emma's blonde mane._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon a Time or its characters. This is for fun purposes, only. No profits are made from this. Enjoy!

**A/N: **I am truly and very sorry. I thought going home would be the perfect time for me to write but I guess I was wrong. I didn't have time to do anything other than catch up with everyone, and for leaving this story behind, I'm sorry. Now I'm back at Uni, and although that suggests I won't have much time, I'll try my best not to take too long between updates. The good thing is, as I said before, I know where this is going so, I probably won't have to deal with a writer's block or something like that. Notice that this story is not fluff, so bear with me when things start to get a little harsh. It will all be justified, eventually. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>The sound of keys and the doorknob turning were the only noise breaking into the apartment's silence. Regina finally entered, closing the door behind her, and looking for the switch on the right wall. <em>Empty<em>. Both relieved and disappointed, she started to take off her shoes and purse, leaving them neatly placed next and over the counter. _What I was expecting? It is not like the girl would be expecting me to come back until now. _She looked at her phone. 5pm. Sighing, she started to prepare her bath, put some calm music and poured a glass of wine. _This is going to be a long night_. Except this time, she was alone, and that never bothered her _that_ much.

* * *

><p>The door banging started her from her nap. Looking around a little startled, Emma tried to search for the source of the awful sound. Opening the door with a frown, she saw Ruby trying her best to hold all the items she had in her hands.<p>

"Don't just stand there. Help me!" The brunette scolded. Emma quickly complied. She was still waking up, and that made her a little slow. _Well, it is not like I had proper sleep at night_. She smirked to herself. Ruby noticed, but chose not to comment.

"Here, I got everything we need for our girls night. Beer, movies, pizza and Tequila if things get a little out of handle…"

"Oh boy." It was all Emma could muster. _Really, tequila?_

* * *

><p><em>The sobbing bubbling up her throat was beyond uncontrollable. She tried to reason, she tried not to cry, however, she couldn't. She had never been that hurt in her life, not especially after trusting her heart. And she <em>loved _him so much. It wasn't enough, she guessed, while trying in vain to clean up her puffy eyes and running nose._

"_Oh, Regina, darling, you know very well I never liked this boy." Her mother started, after seeing her daughter in such state. She arrived home from work only to find her only child hopeless in bed, crying her heart out. _

"_But mom, we were dating and he said he loved me and-"_

"_Ssh, dear, it doesn't matter what he said to you. Don't you know enough not to trust your heart to other people?" Her mother interrupted, trying her best to cuddle her baby girl on her lap on a tight embrace. "We know better than that, don't we? Never trust anyone with our happiness. Never give up control. Because when they have it, they will take advantage of us. And that is exactly what happened with Daniel. You trusted him too much for your own good, mija."_

_Regina was stunned to see her mother call her the way her father always did. Cora Mills was a strict mother, but always wanted the best for her daughter nonetheless. Henrique was the one who use to cuddle her, but since he was out of town, Cora felt the need to do something to comfort her only child._

"_The worst par- Regina tried to reason, sobbing –part was that I actually love him back. I _believed _him. Every single promise he made, I thought they'd become true in our future. He said he wanted to marry me after we graduate. He said-"_

"_So many things, I know darling. I never wanted you to see him because I know his type. He is the cool guy who always ends up breaking a girl's heart. And so he did. I am just sorry not to notice it earlier, darling, otherwise I would have done something."_

"_It is not your fault, mother." She was already letting her walls up again. "I was foolish."_

"_Learn this lesson, Regina. Never trust your heart. Who loves less holds all the power, all the control. And if you don't put yourself in someone's hand, you'll never have to feel this way again." Regina nodded. Her mother was right. Love was weakness. But she was a fast learner, and she wouldn't make this mistake twice._

It was only after 2am when Regina finally woke from her dream. _Nightmare_. Or even, memory. She hasn't thought about Daniel for a while, especially because she was at least 10 years over her school sweetheart. _Could she even call him that?_ He was a jerk to her, dated her for more than a year and took her to the prom. She thought she was living a fairy tale, and after she finally trusted him enough to giver herself to him, he changed. He dumped her, made her embarrassed in front of the whole school telling everyone she was a virgin before him, and that she wasn't more than a bet. She couldn't believe him, but she got her revenge after that. She ended up dating the most hot guy in her high school, went to the final prom with him. They were kind and queen of the prom, and Daniel just watched how he missed his chance with one of the most beautiful girls in school, just to show off to this idiotic friends. Anyway, it was _past_. _How come am I even dreaming about that night after so long?_ But she knew exactly why. She left her walls down on the date. She, for the first time in years, she let herself be without having to control every single step. And, her mother, even if in a dream, remembered her why she couldn't do it. _She was right, she was always right. Love is weakness._ And she wouldn't make this mistake again.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Ruby, I won't ever be drinking again." Emma reasoned, after throwing cold water in her face in order to get a little sober and awake.<p>

"You realized you said that the last time we did this, right?" Ruby smirked.

"Well, this time I'm freaking serious! _Jesus_!" How she would be able to pull herself together and actually go to the place she hopes will be her next job, she didn't know. They kept drinking all night and giggling while watching movies, and now it was Sunday, Emma was feeling rather sick and she only have one day to be okay. She received a call asking her to come to the office on Monday, 8am.

"Let's see after you get your job and we go out for celebrate!" Laughing, Ruby smacked Emma's head and left. She was going jogging, and Emma couldn't figure out why she could do that after the night they had. Nursing a mug of hot coffee, she just let herself come back to bed and see if a couple more hours of sleep would be better to her metabolism than exercise. The last thought her mind was playing over and over is how beautiful a certain brunette got when she truly smiled, and the way her eyes twinkled with excitement.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So, this time, I've been good! So quick! Hope you liked it. All mistakes are mine. And I know, I know you might complain about some things regarding this chapter, but, to be fair, there's no fun in being _easy_. So, please, bear with me one more time, and please let me know what you're thinking! I'll be happy to answer any doubts! :)

* * *

><p>Looking through the mirror, the blonde quickly checked if her appearance was still intact. Truth be told, she dressed up a lot for this interview, mostly because she was feeling anxious. It all went well, and they said they would stay in touch. At least, she <em>hoped<em> that they wouldn't just say that as an excuse.

However, her mind was already far away from work-related issues. Since Saturday, she couldn't think of anything else rather than the beautiful brunette she got the luck to meet. The brunette she didn't have the phone of, since she left before she had the chance to actually ask for it. The brunette she didn't know she would see again unless she did some bold move to show how badly she _wanted_ to. So, not thinking twice, she decided to go after her.

_Well, first time she practically fell on my lap, it is only fair this time I do something… right? _Her mind didn't need further reasoning. She knew the brunette also worked in the Empire State Building, the very same building she was currently. She only needed to figure out _which_ floor.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ariel?"<p>

"Miss Mills, there's someone here to-"

"Let them in. That'd be all. Thank you." Finally. Her 11am meeting was running late for about half an hour, and she was glad that the bastard had the decency of at least showing up. _Without calling_, she thought, but yet, being there.

A certain blonde entered the office without any knocking after being said she could, and closed the door behind her. Regina didn't even take her eyes off the report she was finishing, just signalizing for her to take a seat across her desk. Emma was smiling, she knew the brunette couldn't have been expecting her, so she was liking more and more the idea of surprising her.

Instead of sitting as she was told, she quickly went around the table, in order to get a hold of Regina. By the time she was standing at her side, Regina finally noticed the weird presence.

"Emma!"

But her other words were cut through a searing kiss Emma decided to give the brunette. The blonde simply hold both armchairs and kissed Regina fiercely, deeply. The brunette couldn't even think rather than respond the kiss immediately. At the moment their lips touched, both forgot why they were there at the first place, and why is that they stopped kissing the time before. Regina was breathless when Emma pulled back, looking at the charming blonde. _How is she even here? Did I fall asleep? _

The blonde smiling made her realize that no, she wasn't dreaming. Emma was indeed there, as beautiful as she remembered. _No_. She couldn't fall for that again. One time was enough to be brokenhearted, and she wasn't going _throug_h that again. Regaining some sort of composure, she decided to address the matter in a business-like tone.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?"

"I was nearby and decided to come and take you to lunch." Emma smirked. She knew the effect she caused the brunette. "I also realized that I don't have your number, that's why I didn't let you know in advance, I mean I'm no one to just invade your space, but-" Yes, she was rambling.

"Emma, I appreciate the offer but I have so much do to, I cannot simply go out like that-"

"Oh, c'mon, Regina. I know you're the boss around here. No one will question the fact that you took an early lunch. In fact, I'm surprised I didn't know about all that in our date, because you certainly didn't mention the fact you're CEO of this company-"

"Miss Swan, Emma. Please don't make this harder than it should. I'm not _interested_." Regina sighed. That was far from true, but she had to convince Emma in order to convince herself. And god, that was _hard_.

"Oh, really? You seemed interested enough when you kissed me back just a moment ago." Emma was not buying it. Clearly, the brunette had issues. But she didn't care. The fact that Regina was occupying her mind 24/7 was more than enough to make her try.

"Well, it is not like you gave me any _choice_ on the matter, you practically _forced_ yourself onto me-"

"Just tell me one thing. And I'll be out of your hair. Why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Emma just stared. "Fine. I don't do dating. Not more than one date, and I was sure Kathryn explained that to you at some point-"

"No, she actually didn't."

"Well, it is quite simple. I go in one date. No more. That's the rule. I'm truly sorry you felt that things could be different, but they are not." She motioned to the door, offering the blond her way out with her outstretched arm. "Have a good day, Miss Swan."

It was a low blow, really, and Emma barely had the time to recover. She was already walking towards the door. "Fine, as you wish." She was being childish, and sarcastic, but she couldn't care less. How come this woman could positively deny their connection? By the time she was reaching the door, and passing in front of a very rigid Regina, she decided to try something else. _What a heck_.

Pressing her full body against the brunette and the wall behind her, she grabbed both of her arms and immediately immobilized the petit figure in front of her. She heard Regina gasp and become flustered, and that gave her the courage to continue this little game. Reaching a lose strand of hair and putting it behind her ear, she whispered softly, after caressing her neck with her lips smoothly. "I know you're lying. I'll always know when you're lying, Regina, and you know why?" She continue to explore her body with her hands as well. The brunette closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Because what we felt, what you're feeling right now… you won't feel for anyone else. And no one can pretend that."

Finally releasing her prey, she looked sad for the first time since she entered the office. "I'll prove you wrong."

The door closed behind her with a sound thud, at the same time a couple of brave tears threatened to leave Regina's eyes.

* * *

><p>That night, Regina couldn't sleep. Every bit of slumber was haunted by the past. Daniel. The way he made her suffer, the way he laughed at her when she gave her all she had. She remembered their first time, the way her eyes were wet with happiness, the way she felt safe in his arms. All shattered the next day, the day he announced to the world he didn't love her – not even a bit – and she wasn't more than a bet. A means to an end. A tool. <em>Fool<em>.

After that, Regina did break some hearts. Not intentionally, was what she said to herself. Some people got attached, even if she previously said that she wasn't interested in a long term relationship. The heart does not follows our minds, perhaps. And that's the main reason why she came up with the one-date rule. No one could possibly love someone just after one date. One date wasn't enough to get attached, to have a real impact in someone's life. _Right?_ At least she thought so, until meeting a beautiful blonde.

But this thing she was feeling, it wasn't _love_. It couldn't be. It was just an _infatuation_, from both sides. And she knew better. Emma was a child, didn't know what she wanted for life, and especially, didn't know the risk of _liking_ her. So, she was going to be the adult and make the right choice. _Even if it hurts_.

* * *

><p>Emma was upset with the turn of events. She knew the brunette was being evasive, running away from her, but the hurt of being rejected still sting, like it used to, back then, when she was a foster child, and although she have had hope, all her dreams of having a family – someone – were crushed from time to time.<p>

Only this time, she would fight back. She wasn't a child anymore, nor helpless. She was a grown woman, and since she knew what she wanted, it was easier to just go for it. Her phone biped. It was a text message:

"**Congratulations, You got the job!"**


End file.
